the way i loved you
by julieta grey
Summary: todavia lo amo?lo extrañaba aunque nuestra relacion se basaba en pelear y de reconciliacion besarnos bajo la lluvia?oneshot basado en la cancion de taylor swift del mismo nombre
1. Chapter 1

**(N/A) SE QUE SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE NO ACTUALIZAS RECUERDAME EN VEZ DE ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA BUENO MI EXPLICACION ME INSPIRE OYENDO LA CANCION Y DIJE HEY PORQUE NO ESCRIBES UN ONE-SHOOT RECUERDAME VERE SI LO ACTUALIZO MAS TARDE MIENTRAS TERMINO DE ESCRIBIR EL CAPI MIENTRAS SUBO ESTE **** LA CANCION ES DE TAYLOR SWIFT SE LLAMA THE WAY I LOVED YOU LA TRAMA ES MIA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE S.M (SECRETAMENTE EDWARD ES MIO)**

THE WAY I LOVED YOU

Estaba en mi habitación eran las 2 am pensando en su nombre el cual marco mi corazón Edward Cullen todavía pensaba en su nombre antes de dormir y aunque estaba ahora saliendo con Jacob Black no era lo mismo Jake es sensible y tierno su forma de ser es tan increíble las chicas del instituto están celosas que este conmigo el me abre la puerta del carro como todo un caballero me dice cada vez que salimos te vez hermosa y me siento perfectamente bien con el pero aun así aunque suene loco o me traten de estúpida por tener al novio perfecto extraño pelear y gritar con Edward y luego besarnos bajo la lluvia pero así era nuestro amor era tan sobreprotector y amoroso que parecías un loco pero así te amaba sin importar que lo nuestro pareciera como una montaña rusa y no pensé que lo sentiría tanto y así te amaba. Mis padres lo adoran a Jacob sobretodo mi padre ya que ve mi futuro con el pero aun así lo extraño y no se cuanto tiempo mas durara mi sonrisa fingida cuando estoy con el pero aun así no siento nada en absoluto se que fue un error porque eras complicado y salvaje y ahora extraño gritar y pelear contigo pero nunca me di cuenta o pensé que así te amaba. Me dormí pensando en el todavía lo amaba era lo único que tenia seguro pero tal vez si fue un error pero yo así lo amaba….


	2. Chapter 2

Continuacion de they way I loved you

**(N/A)HICE CONTINUACION DE ESTE ONE-SHOT ASI QUE HAY VA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

Había pasado un año desde que salía con Jacob y dos desde que había terminado con Edward había tratado de hablar conmigo pero no hablaría con el mi orgullo seria mas fuerte que el amor que todavía sentía por el pero sabia que no había marcha atrás estaba comprometida con Jacob mañana seria el día de mi boda internamente deseaba que el llegara a impedir la boda como en las películas pero esto era la vida real y no vendría su hermana y mi mejor amiga Alice me había dicho que no paraba de preguntar por mi ya no sabia que hacer estaba por casarme sin amor decidí que le dejaría al destino que eligiera lo que pasara en mi vida lo deje a la suerte.

Era el día ya estaba lista Rose y Alice me habían arreglado con un hermoso vestido sencillo pero que era perfecto para mi ellas me seguían diciendo que no me casara con Jacob si todavía lo amaba a el a veces ni entendía porque lo estaba haciendo

Estaba en la entrada de la iglesia y todavía miraba para todos los lados con la falsa esperanza de que el viniera como un príncipe a rescatarme pero tal vez yo no era su princesa

…

Estaban en la parte en que el padre dice "hable ahora o calle para siempre" y en ese momento entro un Edward muy agitado

-Yo me opongo-todos voltearon a verlo yo le sonreí todavía lo amaba

-Cuales son tus motivos hijo-

-Amo con toda mi alma a la novia la extraño y quiero que sea mi esposa y este hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir

En ese momento salí corriendo hacia el y lo abrase

_Vete con el Bella se que todavía lo amas solo espero encontrar un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes-oí decir a Jake

-Gracias Jacob-oí decir a Edward

-Solo hazla feliz y que no vuelva a llorar

-Lo hare

**1 año después **

Estaba en la sala viendo una película con mi adorado esposo Edward el acariciaba mi vientre de 5 meses de embarazo si estábamos esperando a nuestro primer hija nos habíamos casado 1 mes después de que el interrumpiera la boda

-Amor te amo-dijo el

-Yo también hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir-en ese momento sentimos una patadita de nuestra bebe

-Creo que alguien quiere hacer presencia-dijo riéndose y besando el lugar donde había pateado nuestra pequeña

-Las amo con toda mi alma y ser

-Nosotras también

**¿FIN?**


End file.
